


Sacrifice Your Leisure Days

by mercurys_loverboy (FandomStar)



Series: Freddie and Arthel ~ "Canon" [15]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Freddie being a lovely boyfriend, M/M, Periods, Short & Sweet, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/mercurys_loverboy
Summary: Freddie returns from a meeting wanting to take Arthel out for the rest of the day, but finds that his partner isn't really in a fit state to go out.





	Sacrifice Your Leisure Days

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this because I feel like I don't really deal with Arthel being trans very often, which I've been very interested in doing considering this is set in the 70s when being a trans man was rarely talked about, even up to the 90s and possibly 00s (?) (I do have a bit of an idea for a story arc in the 80s dealing with that though).  
Anyway! Additional note, this is set in September of 1979 and also very short.

Having returned after being out all morning, Freddie closed the door of Arthel's flat behind him.

"Ell! I'm back!" he called. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise the meeting would take so long, my love."

When he couldn't find Arthel in the orderly chaos that was his living room and kitchen, he checked in Arthel's bedroom. It was there that he found his partner curled up in bed and partially covered by duvet. Cautiously, he approached.

"Oh, darling. You really don't look well at all." Freddie gently remarked.

Arthel groaned.

"Nothing I haven't handled before," he mumbled. "Jus' hurts."

"Where?" Freddie asked, concerned.

"Where d'you expect when someone... when someone who can get pregnant bleeds every month?" Arthel replied, his voice low.

Freddie blinked before he realised what Arthel was saying.

"Oh. Oh, I didn't realise you... Is there anything I can get you?"

"Ibuprofen. Kitchen, top drawer, um... furthest right. Or left."

Determined to be helpful, Freddie nodded. "I'll be back in a minute, my love."

When Freddie returned, Arthel reluctantly sat up and took the tablet from him.

"Thanks." he quietly said, before downing it with water.

Freddie gave him a soft smile.

"It's absolutely no problem," Freddie assured his partner. "Do you want me to put some music on?"

Arthel laid on his back.

"Okay." he agreed.

"David Bowie or The Who?" Freddie offered from where Arthel kept his records.

"Dunno. Bowie."

"Coming right up, lovely sir!"

As Arthel shifted to try to get settled more comfortably, Freddie returned to his bedside. Arthel patted the space next to him.

"You can join me," he told his boyfriend. "I might kick you, though, and don't touch me."

Making sure there was some space between them, Freddie laid on his back next to Arthel with a smile. Unexpectedly, Arthel took his hand in his and tested them on Freddie's chest.

"This is nice, though." he commented, before glancing at Freddie with a small smile.

Freddie pressed his lips to Arthel's hand, before letting their clasped hands fall back onto his chest.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" he asked.

"Like absolute shit," Arthel replied, mindlessly playing with his boyfriend's fingers. "I hate this. It hurts in so many ways."

Helplessly, Freddie sighed and glanced at Arthel.

"I... I can only imagine," he said. "If there's anything else I can do to help you..."

Arthel smiled at him.

"You already are," he told him, squeezing the long fingers underneath his. "I know you had plans for us this afternoon, but I might be feeling a bit better later, so we could go out for dinner."

Softly, Freddie returned Arthel's smile.

"That'd be nice," Freddie agreed, adding, "Only if you're up to it, though."

"I'll let you know," Arthel replied, before tugging at his boyfriend's hand. "Now, come here, I want a kiss."

"You won't kick me?"

Quietly, the couple chuckled. More than happy to oblige with the request, Freddie flipped onto his front and leaned his face closer to his partner's.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Flick of the Wrist by Queen


End file.
